


A proper reward for a proper lad

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demon, Dick Growth, F/M, Horns, Oral, Role Reversal, Transformation, face fucking, i really like the use of horns as handle bars, monk - Freeform, semi-purification, turnabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A mousy scribe monk ends up finding an old book and dusty book seemed forgotten in a corner of the old monastery. Being the hungry bookworm that he is the monk brings the book to his quarters to read it in his spare time. A bit too late he realizes there was a powerful demoness trapped within the pages, ready to reward the one who freed her with unknown power (and lust).





	A proper reward for a proper lad

           Alexander hadn’t always been the most…outgoing of sorts. So when he had the opportunity to join a monastery, and the knowledge within, how could he refuse? Not like he could have refused anyways…he didn’t have any semblance of a backbone.

           “Alex!” The voice echoed between the stone walls, soft, yet bellowing.

           “Yes, brother Vance?” Alexander bowed before the robed figure of Brother Vance, one of the monastery’s many inhabitants. He didn’t dislike Vance, mostly…just confused. He always seemed sporadic, sometimes obsessed with…well he didn’t know.

           Vance crossed his arms as he looked down at Alexander. “I have a task for you.”

           Alexander nodded, looking back up to Vance, “What do you need me to do?”

           “The library is in utter disarray, I need you to straighten it, and clean it. Which includes dusting the books and shelves, repairing any necessary books, and anything else that is required from there.”

           Alexander’s jaw hit the floor, “TH-the entire library? But that will take days, maybe weeks.”

           Vance nodded, “Then you had better get started. And do keep your voice down Alex, many of our brothers and sisters are in meditation, and we certainly would not wish to wake them, now would we?”

           Alexander was about to object, or at least ask for help, but he thought better of it. The last time he questioned Vance it led to…a rather unsightly outpouring of words. “No brother. I will tend to the library.”

           He nodded and walked off, Alexander scowling at him. Vance always had it out for the boy, whether it was his, unorthodox admittance to the monastery, or something else entirely. When Vance rounded the corner, Alexander let out a sigh, and went on his way to the library. He came to two large wooden doors, grabbing one and pulling with all his might.

           The door truly wasn’t that heavy, but for one so small as him…it might as well have been an elephant. He finally saw the library in all its glory, its magnificent glory. He had heard tales of the monastery’s library, the sheer size of it and the knowledge it held, but to see it? It still filled him with awe.

           “Well hello Alexander.” The kind older woman at the table, not too far from the door, greeted him.

           “Hello sister Efridite. How’s the book?”

           “Oh, the same as always, keep coming back to the same romance section.” She was a kind woman, a bit…risqué for living in a monastery but, lovable without a doubt. “Vance has you cleaning the library, hasn’t he?”

           “Yes. It’ll take ages to clean.” He motioned with his hand at the cobwebs, dust bunnies, haphazardly stored books, it was a total mess.

           “Well it is only done once a year. And don’t think Vance has anything personal against you, he merely gets every newcomer to clean the library.” She stood up, closed her book and held it to her stomach as she walked to the door. “There is a room off to the side right over there, if you get tired and don’t have the energy to make it to your own room, feel free to use it.” She left, closing the door behind her with a soft, but echoing, thud.

           Alexander sighed, “Might as well get started.” For hours he spent rearranging books, dusting cobwebs, and otherwise cleaning the library as efficiently as possible. Time passed, he started growing tired, he had started on one wall and worked towards the far corner. “I guess it might be time to go to sleep.”

           Before he turned in, he noticed something. In the dark corner of the library, there seemed an empty shelf, with a single large book on it. Alexander walked over, the book was old, torn and dusty, more so than the rest of the library, was it older? He took hold of it, it was heavy, something about it seemed…interesting.

           “Well…maybe some reading before bed wouldn’t hurt.” Alexander took the book with him to the side room, closing the door and lighting a candle. “Let’s see what’s in here.” He opened to book, only to be blasted with air, knocking him to the floor.

           “Why thank you…I had wondered if I would be stuck in that book forever.” Alexander rubbed his head as he looked up, to see a tall red skinned woman standing over him. She was a demon, that much was obvious, he scurried away on his arms, utterly terrified. “Oh, don’t be frightened boy, I don’t want to hurt you, I want to thank you.”

           “F-for what?” Alexander stuttered uncontrollably, sweating in fear, his whole body shaking.

           “Freeing me, now hold still~” She rubbed his chin with her hand, it felt hot, yet cold, soft, yet rough, terrifying…yet arousing. She locked her lips with his, and he felt it. He had never imagined what feeling knowledge flowing into you felt like…but this was it. The one thing he had always craved, almost more than anything.

           He closed his eyes, tears dripping from them as he soaked it in…along with something else. His whole body felt hot, like he was in heat, but different. He opened his eyes in panic to see the demon smiling at him, while she disrobed. “That burning you’re feeling? That’s my handiwork, I know you’re going to enjoy it~”

           Alexander panted uncontrollably, his skin heating up beyond belief, turning red, just like the demon. He felt his clothes melt away, his body growing and changing, no longer the tiny mousy boy, but…a little more.

           “Ooo~ you’re cute, I’m definitely going to enjoy you~” She kneeled in front of Alexander, well, more so in front of his crotch. “Big boy~” Alexander didn’t contest her, not that he could, he was too caught up in his…change, to even say anything.

           “Let momma Zelmoa take care of you~” She wrapped her hand around Alexander’s cock, stroking it, making him moan loudly. She lowered down further and took it into her mouth. Alexander came immediately, both from the fact he was beyond horny due to Zelmoa, and the fact he had never been with a woman in any way before.

           “Tasty~” She smiled as she kept sucking on his cock, making him moan in ecstasy. But while that was going on, with her focus on his pleasure, something else was happening. Alexander’s moans slightly decreased in volume, the pleasure didn’t decrease at all, but he was simply feeling…different.

           He looked at his body as he slowly grew, taller, a bit more toned, and his cock…he could feel it filling Zelmoa’s mouth more. Lust overcame him, pure and simple, he felt more changes coming, demonic I nature. Horns poked from his head, a tail began poking from his back, everything subtly changing.

           Zelmoa began to pull off, but Alexander yanked her down by her horns, causing her to gag. “My turn~” His voice was obviously different, causing her to look up, her eyes growing wide in shock. He smirked as he gripped her horns hard and began slamming her down on his cock. The wet gags and chokes were beautiful noises to his ears, like music.

           “I have to say; your mouth is nice~ I think I’ll keep you~” Alexnder’s demeanor had taken a complete turn. Gone was the small, shy, easily intimidated boy, and in his place was this confident, and dominant demon. “You’re going to stay my cocksleeve forever~”

           Minutes passed of Alexander brutally fucking Zelmoa’s throat. It bulged with each thrust, showing how much he had grown from her…gift. Her eyes were watering, black lines trailing her face, she tried pushing off of him, but he was so much stronger than her now.

           How had she been so careless with this boy, to allow him to be so much stronger than her was…intoxicating. She loved it, deep down, on the surface she wanted to humiliation to stop, but underneath the surface, she didn’t want it to ever end.

           He came without warning. One second he was slamming her face into his crotch, the next he was unloading rope after rope of hot, thick, potent demon cum straight down her throat. His grip was so tight it almost cracked her horns, she almost wished it did.

           Air was already short for her before this, but now, with him holding her flat against his crotch, it was non-existent. Her eyes rolled back as she began to black out, her arms falling flat to the floor, and just when she was about to fully pass out, Alexander let her breath.

           She coughed and spat up cum, the thick white liquid feeling like syrup from her mouth. She gripped her throat, the pain from how far it had been stretched easily meant she wouldn’t be able to talk for some time, then Alexander stood up.

           The boy was taller, still smaller than Zelmoa, but far different than he was before. Large horns poked from his head, a small flame burning between them, a spade tipped tail poked from his rear, his lower legs had become hooved, and his cock. By the God’s his cock. It was huge. The horst shaped organ pulsed with his heartbeat, his giant swollen balls dangled between his thighs, it was sheer beauty.

           “Now, as you can see, I’m not done.” Zelmoa gulped as he walked closer, his cock rubbing her face, “And you still have two more holes that I can use~” Zelmoa never prayed, she was a demon, but right now, she didn’t care. ~

           “I must admit Alexander, I am quite impressed.” Vance looked about the library in awe, a rare emotion for Vance. “The entire library cleaned within a week, and you also recruited someone new to our monastery, I am quite impressed indeed.”

           Alexander bowed his head, “It’s my honor brother Vance.” Alexander looked like his usual self, as if nothing had changed. He smiled to Zelmoa, who had changed her appearance as well, looking completely human.

           “Now, if you would not mind. Please show our newest sister around the monastery, just so she does not get lost.” Alexander smiled again, more mischievous, his eyes glowing yellow for a split second.

           “I would love to~”


End file.
